Un flash, un blond
by Mili-senpai
Summary: Deidara n'a qu'une ambition : devenir mannequin. La compétition est rude mais une des plus grandes marques de Tokyo dirigée par un célébre mannequin lui ouvre ses portes. S'emboite alors challenges, rires et dépressions, mais aussi une simple rencontre pourrait changer sa vie. Yaoi Madara x Deidara! Lemons. Un soupçon d'autres couples arrivant d'un peu partout ! OOC
1. L'audition

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Romance et Drama, et lemons pour les dernier chapitres ^^

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

**Résumé :** Hidan, ancien mannequin renommé, décide de se lancer dans la création de sa propre marque, le succès fait son apparition et il décide d'avoir sa propre effigie. Dure de choisir. Cependant, on finit toujours par trouver son bonheur, et un certain blond et un des plus grand photographe de Tokyo vont l'aider à pourvoir réaliser son rêve.

**Je dédie cette fanfiction à ma tite soeur, Dokeshi-chan, qui m'a bien saoulé pour que je lui fasse son MadaDei de crotte, bon en même temps, j'avais envie de le faire donc c'est pas vraiment elle qui a demandé... On va dire "proposé" hein? xD (Excuse moi soeurette, je les aime nos tourteraux t'inquiète pas!)**

**Je la remercie aussi pour la SUPERBE image qu'elle m'a fait pour cette fanfiction, qui représente Deidara sur les épaules de Madara regardant un appareil photo! (Pour bien comprendre le sujet ^^) Merci encore ma petite soeur chérie! :D**

**Pour admirer ses autres oeuvres (Toutes superbes!) Tapez sur le site deviantART "AmazingPicXx" Et elle vous autorise, dans sa grande bonté, de télécharger ses images, voila voila ! :D**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Tokyo : 18 janvier 2012, 11 :36_

Les rues étaient bombées, comme hier, et demain sera pareil, certainement. Les gens se pressaient, obnubilés par leur montre, où le temps s'écoulait sans s'interrompre sur ces aiguilles. Les rues de Tokyo déjà resplendissante de lumière et de grands écrans, même un plein jour, ressemblaient à des chemins tout tracés, facilitant la marche de ces petites fourmis. De grands gratte-ciel, imposants et gigantesques faisaient face à cette si grande ville… Et quelle ville ! Comment ne pas trouver au centimètre carrés des magasins de cosplay ou bien de manga, des boutiques toutes aussi délirantes les unes que les autres, qui diffère avec de simple maison à thé, où se passe cette fameuse cérémonie. Mais Tokyo est une grande ville, car nous pouvons trouver plusieurs, et même beaucoup, d'agence de mode, ou bien de chant, de télévision ! Le monde des lumières, où siègent tout en haut les plus grandes idoles du monde japonais ! Des gens tentent leur chance dans ces agences, pour, avec une petite chance, percer dans ce monde à paillettes. Beaucoup échoue, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

« Tu peux relever un peu plus le coude ? Oui, voilà ! Ouvre un peu la bouche. Parfait. »

Clash clash.

« Voilà, maintenant met ton genoux droit à terre, coude dessus et-.. voilà tu as tout compris, ne bouge pas, Sasori ! »

Clash clash clash.

Les flashes déferlaient sur ce jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, vêtu d'un pull en laine beige et d'un jean délavé gris, il posait, sans aucun gène sous les conseils et demande du photographe.

« C'est bon, ça suffira. Merci. » Annonça ce dernier, remontant rapidement sa mèche de cheveux gris, tombant devant ses yeux. Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire et sorti de la zone destiné au travail des photographes. Il se dirigea vers les personnes présente les remercia et s'en alla.

« Je suis prêt pour le suivant, patron ! » Dit le photographe.

« NAAAAAAN ! Montre-moi ces photos d'abords ! » Cria un grand homme aux cheveux court gris-blancs, collé sur sa tête.

« -Mais Hidan-…

- Hidan ? Kakuzu, comment as-tu osé m'appeler comme ça ?!

- Parce que c'est ton prénom ?

- Certes ! Mais j'ai été claire sur ce sujet, je suis « Le grand Maitre Hidan » tronche de cake !

- Soit. Pourquoi veux-tu voir ces foutus photos maintenant ?

- Il est bon, très bon. Il s'accorde parfaitement avec la coupe des vêtements, c'était épique ! » S'exclama ce fameux Hidan en faisant du moulinage avec ses bras, complètement excité. Il se précipita sur le photographe et tenta de lui arracher son appareil.

« Eh ! Patron, fait gaffe vous allez le casser ! Et là, couic les photos !

- Kakashi, je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Nan, passe-moi cet appareil ! »

Kakashi lui donna à contre cœur, et lui rappela où il fallait appuyer pour faire changer les photos, comme avec un gosse quoi. Hidan regarda toutes les prises dans tous les angles, dévorant des yeux ce qu'il avait tant cherché et voulu. Une effigie. Car une marque n'est pas stable ni intéressante si les acheteurs ne trouve pas leur repère, et une effigie est donc très importante dans l'histoire d'une marque ! Tout lui avait réussi, le style, l'imagination, l'argent, le succès, tout était arrivé vite, très vite. Si rapidement que quand le fait qu'une marque devait impérativement avoir son effigie lui tomba sur la tête, il ne rêvait plus que de l'avoir, son symbole, qui lui apportera la gloire dans le monde entier ! Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la marque « Sacrifice » a était créée, dès qu'un petit succès fit son entré, les plus grands magazines, comme « LUI » ou encore « Jean-Pierre » se pressaient d'avoir ses nouvelles collections, hiver ou été.

« Rappelle-moi ses informations ? » Demanda-t-il à son second, Kakuzu, qui s'empressa d'obéir.

« Akasuna Sasori, habitant à Osaka, …. 17 ans… »

Un grand silence s'abattit entre les trois hommes.

« 17 ANS !? » Hurla Hidan se relevant brusquement, manquant de faire tomber l'appareil, ce qui en inquiéta plus d'un photographe. « Comment ose-t-il avoir 17 ans ! Merde ! »

Et voilà le pire problème ! Une effigie trop jeune ! Beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir effigie de quoique ce soit d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi cela arrivait-il à lui ?

« RHAAA ! Kakuzu, ramène-moi mes anti-stress, punaise !

- Ouais, calme-toi Hidan, j'arrive.

- C'est Maitre Hidan, face de plouc !

-Sa majesté pittoresque, Le Maitre Hidan. » Siffla l'autre en lui donnant ses comprimés.

Hidan se précipita dessus et les avala nerveusement, comment allait-il faire, après avoir trouvé le mannequin parfait, si il était mineur ?! Il garda pendant plusieurs minutes les joues gonflées d'eau, ressemblant à un hamster, pensif.

« Hidan, avale. » Soupira Kakuzu. Ce dernier obéit, faisant un bruit peu élégant, et le regarda, peiné.

« -Kakuzu… Comment je fais, moi, si elle mineur mon effigie ? Fit-il, boudeur.

- C'est pourtant simple, on ne la prend pas. Logiquement, on peut embaucher quelqu'un de mineur dans ce genre de métier, mais c'est très mal vu.

- Pourquoi ?

-Les patrons, euh… Comment dire, on la réputation d'emmener dans leur lit leurs mannequins, et si c'est un mineur bah… » Expliqua Kakuzu, un peu gêné. Hidan écarquilla les yeux. Qu'il emmène dans son lit quoi !?

« Mais t'es stupide ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je préfère les hommes murs et plus âgés que des petit puceau, à moitié efféminés ! Non, mais tu ne m'écoute jamais ! » S'égosilla-t-il en rapportant son regard sur les photos, Kakuzu lui le regardait, évidement qu'il l'écoutait, c'était son boulot tout de même ! Il souffla, désespéré, trois ans qu'il supportait ses crises, ses états d'hystérie. Il se souvient le jour où il est devenu le conseiller, le manager en quelque sorte de cet énergumène, il avait cru qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas vivant ! Hidan était du genre surexcité pour un rien, parlant tout seul pour soi-même, il partait souvent dans des monologues portant sur un soi-disant « Jashin » dieu de la mode et des rubans, enfin, l'apocalypse pure !

«- Eh, eh ! Kaku, regarde cette photo, elle est génial, regarde l'impression qu'il envoie ! Et ses bras sont superbement bien placé ! Eh, tu crois pas qu'y a une potion magique pour faire vieillir ? Ça m'arrangerait ! Lança-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Alors déjà, c'est Kakuzu pas Kaku, et non cette potion n'existe pas, sinon je te l'aurai fait boire pour que tu meures plus rapidement.

- T'es pas sympa, Kaku… » Hidan fit une mine boudeuse en fixant son collègue qui souffla, vaincu.

« Patron ? J'amène les suivants ? Demanda Kakashi, toujours son appareil entre les mains.

-Hein ? Oui, oui. Kakuzu, garde-les cordonnées de Sasori, si jamais on ne trouve rien il faudra se reposer sur lui. »

Kakashi acquiesça, il alla chercher le candidat suivant, un jeune homme roux. Encore un ? Pensa-t-il, mais celui si était plus petit et plus menu, de grand yeux couleurs verre-d'eau, entouré de grandes marques noirs. Spécial.

Et ce fut ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, les mannequins défilaient, tous très beau et plein d'énergie mais ils ne satisfaisaient pas Hidan, qui recherchait plus, plus d'envie, plus de charisme, quelqu'un de vrai, de vivant ! Ce fut au bout du quinzième qu'Hidan péta un plomb… Dans tous les sens du terme.

« RHAAAAA ! J'en ai ras le cul ! Ils sont tous, mais TOUS NULS ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi, O Jashin-sama !? Pourquoi me fait vous endurer cette souffrance, pourquoi ne puis-je pas trouver mon effigiiiiie !? » Hurla-t-il, se jetant par terre à genoux en levant les mains en l'air, suppliant on ne sait quel dieu !

« Hidan, relève-toi. T'es pas tout seul. » Grogna Kakuzu, sur le point de lui en foutre une. Ce dernier s'exécuta après une dernière prière discrète et se remis dans son fauteuil, triturant nerveusement les accoudoirs.

« Tu peux amener le suivant Kakashi. » souffla-t-il, fatigué. L'homme aux cheveux gris se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux, une silhouette, lui tournait le dos, de longs cheveux blonds, tombant dans son dos.

« -Hum… Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, surpris, dévoilant deux yeux bleus comme des océans, pétillant de jeunesse et de détermination.

«Ah ! Bonjour, je suis ici pour l'audition de la marque « Sacrifice » et je-… Commença-t-il, déballant tout à une vitesse incroyable qui bloqua un moment ce pauvre Kakashi toujours un peu perdu, mais il le coupa vite.

« Stop ! Bonjour, oui c'est ici l'auditions mais pas besoin de se stresser, tout va bien, calmez-vous. »

« Ah euh oui, mh. » Murmura-t-il, subitement rouge.

Kakashi sourit, encore un jeune décidé à réussir, plein de rêves dans leur tête, c'est beau de voir des jeunes personnes avec cette détermination. Il lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à rentrer, le jeune blond s'exécuta.

« Patron, il arrive, je l'emmène dans les loges.

-Ouais ! Et que ça saute ! J'ai faim moi ! » Hurla Hidan, ne daignant même pas se retourner. Kakuzu se présenta, profitant de le faire pour Hidan et se détourna aussi rapidement qu'il fut venu. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, surpris s'attendant à plus de… Présentations en quelque sorte, Kakashi lui jeta un regard désolé et l'emmena dans les vestiaires.

« Konan, Pein ? Occupez-vous de lui. Dit Kakashi, en les apercevant sortir du dressing.

-Oh oui ! Pein regarde-moi ces cheveux blonds ! Ils iraient parfaitement avec cette chemise tu ne trouves pas ? S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux naturellement bleu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum… Je pensais avec cette veste un cuir et ce pantalon-là ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt un pantalon slim, gris un peu délavé, décousu au niveau des genoux. Le blond chercha Kakashi du regard, voulant le supplier de ne pas le laisser seul avec ces deux énergumènes mais le bougre était déjà loin, réglant son appareil.

« Allez, mon grand ! Approche ! » S'écria Konan, l'attrapant par le poignet.

* * *

« Bon ! Il fait quoi, là ?! Je ne veux pas d'un escargot comme mannequin ! Je sens que je vais le recalé très vite celui-là !

- Hidan, tu n'as même pas vu sa tête.

- Et elle est comment sa tête ?

- Il vous plaira patron ! Vous trouvez que les blonds s'accorde le mieux avec vos tons de couleurs, il l'est et ses yeux sont d'un très beau bleu, comme le jeune Uzumaki, mais lui aussi était trop jeune. » Rétorqua Kakashi.

Hidan fronça les sourcils trop jeunes ! Encore et toujours trop jeunes ! Cet Uzumaki lui avait plu. Beaucoup. Et quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, tous ses espoirs se sont écroulés, encore une fois. Le prochain qui lui fait ce coup-là, il le trucide, parole du grand maitre Hidan !

« Patron, le candidat est près ! » Hurla Pein de l'autre côté du plateau.

« Pas trop tôt. » Pensa Hidan, affalé sur son fauteuil. Il fixa le mur, dans ses pensées mais un toussotement le fit sortir de ses songes.

« -Hum, hum, Hidan. Il est là.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

- Présente-toi s'il te plait. » Demanda a sa place Kakuzu, fatigué.

Le jeune homme releva fièrement la tête.

« Je m'appelle Iwa no Deidara, je viens de Kyoto, et j'ai 19 ans. J'ai plusieurs certificats de mannequina, ainsi que des prix de défilés, mh. » Il déballa tout d'une seule traite, le regard concentré, fixé sur Hidan, essayant de lui montrer son envie de bien faire. Ce qui surprit ce dernier, normalement ils étaient tous entrain de tripoter leurs vêtements, CES créations et ne cessaient d'éviter son regard, surtout celui de Kakuzu à vrai dire, bien plus froid et effrayant que le sien, ça lui plut, enfin un petit avec du caractère. Il demanda à Kakashi de bien vouloir commencer. La séance photo débuta. Deidara suivait à la lettre les conseils du photographe pour ensuite ajouter une petite touche personnelle, il prenait facilement toutes les poses, qu'elles soient réservées ou bien excessives, presque vulgaire, son corps souple se moulait parfaitement avec les coupes des vêtements, un délice, une pure merveille à admirer. Mais quelque chose perturba Hidan, il manquait quelque chose, et elle était capitale. Il l'observa plus intensément essayant de la dénicher, cette chose. Et ce ne fut que quand Kakashi demanda de mettre de la provocation dans le regard du blond qu'il sut. Deidara ne mettait aucune expression sur son visage. Ses poses étaient parfaites, son corps superbe mais les sentiments, le vivant sur son visage n'étaient pas là. Deidara essayait difficilement de faire ce que lui demandait Kakashi mais il n'y arrivait pas, faisant presque des grimaces vulgaires, cela frustra Hidan au plus haut point.

« Stop. On arrête tout. Dakota viens ici.

-Hum… Monsieur, c'est Deidara, mh.

-On s'en fout, viens ici. »

Le blond grogna, mécontent qu'on transforme ainsi son prénom et s'approcha de lui, il eut une lueur de peur en voyant le regard fatigué d'Hidan, d'un air de dire « Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Deirana, tu sais … Hum exprimer des émotions quand tu poses ? Quand je te demande de faire un pose qui inspire la tristesse, ton corps trouve tout seul la pose parfaite mais le visage reste le problème.

-Monsieur, c'est Deidara. Et je sais, je manque encore un peu de pratique pour afficher les expressions mais je vais m'améliorer, mh ! Je vous le promets !

-Oui mais tu vois, Daruka, j'ai besoin d'un mannequin complet, qui sait magner les poses aussi bien que les expressions !

-… Deidara, monsieur…. » Répéta-t-il.

Hidan le fixa un long moment, ce bonhomme était assez grand, une taille fine un peu efféminées, ses longs cheveux blonds si brillant, ses grands yeux bleu, il était plutôt expressif mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'afficher des émotions devant l'appareil, rien, une tombe. Quelle déception, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, ou plutôt sa semaine car voilà maintenant cinq jours qu'Hidan et toute l'équipe organisait des auditions, et ils en avaient plus que marre. Son esprit se retira de sa torpeur en sentant son portable vibrer, il le prit et regarda le message, il ouvrit les yeux et fit une mine contrariée.

« Comment ça il sera en retard ?! Pas le temps d'être en retard, saleté d'Uchiha !

-U-Uchiha ? demanda Deidara, surpris.

- Oui, cette saleté de Madara Uchiha s'est encore coincé dans les bouchons ! »

* * *

_Tokyo, dans la grande rue de Shibuya, 16 :24._

Et ça klaxonnait ! Encore et encore, cette rue piétonne était vraiment la pire ! Madara souffla longuement, les transports en commun se retrouvant bloqués il fut contraint de prendre un taxi, la pire erreur du monde à l'heure de pointe ! Il regarda d'un œil morne dehors. Et tous ces gens ? Où allaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils une fois cette énorme rue passée ? Oui, c'était ce genre de question que se posait l'Uchiha, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, il dirait sans doute qu'un esprit vif doit toujours se poser des questions, aussi débiles soit-elles. Il souffla plus fortement en pensant au jeune blanc-bec, Hidan allait encore l'engueuler, bien que Madara n'en avait strictement rien à faire, que croyez-vous ? Un Uchiha se faire engueuler par un petit concepteur de mode de rien du tout ? La bonne blague. Il regarda son portable, pas de réponse du Jashiniste, il esquissa un petit sourire, Hidan l'attendait sans doute pour lui abattre ses discours insensés sur Jashin truc et d'autre choses pas très nettes. Il soupira, si ça continu il sera vraiment en retard, et ces foutus voitures qui n'avançaient pas ! Il se pencha en avant et s'adressa au chauffeur.

« Monsieur, je vais descendre ici.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, dans ces cas-là, la marche vaut mieux que la voiture. Cela ferra 2000* yen, monsieur.

- Tenez. » Dit-il en tendant les billets, le remercia et sortit de la voiture, allant rejoindre les trottoirs glacés du froid de février. Il remonta son écharpe en laine grise au niveau de son nez qui commençait à devenir rose par le froid, et se mis à accélérer le pas, se dirigeant vers un grand bâtiment.

* * *

« Dakota, j'ai dit une expression d'incertitude, pas une grimace laide à faire peur, merde !

- M-mais monsieur, je fais de mon mieux ! Et c'est Deidara, mh !

- Rien à faire ! Et cet empoté qui n'arrive toujours pas ! Je suis maudis ! » Hurla-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Le regard de Deidara s'illumina de curiosité, il s'approcha de la boule hystérique qui pétait un plomb et lui demanda timidement.

« M-monsieur, ce Madara Uchiha qui-est-ce, mh ? »

Hidan se retourna brusquement, le regardant avec un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et un soupçon de moquerie, pour enfin lui dire.

« Tu ne connais pas LE Madara Uchiha ?

-Hum, non… »

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blanc s'écarquillèrent, puis un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage pour enfin aboutir à un grand éclat de rire sadique et moqueur, faisant trembler plus d'une personne dans le studio.

« Bouahahaha ! Il… Il connait pas Madara… Houhou…. Haha oh Jashin-sama… » Dit-il en essayant de se calmer mais ça ne servit qu'à le relancer dans un autre fou rire, Deidara le regarda, incrédule, mais qu'avait-il dis pour que ça finisse comme ça!? Il chercha de l'aide autour de lui mais ne vis que des regards habitués ou exaspérés comme celui de Kakuzu, visiblement sur les nerfs. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le blond.

« Excuse-le, il est un peu… à cran. Donc tu ne sais pas qui est Madara Uchiha ?

- N-non…

- Bon. Connais-tu la grande agence du magazine « LUI », dirigé par Senju Hashirama ?

- Oui, évidement ! S'écria le blond, outré qu'on puisse penser qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bien, étant la plus grande agence de magazine de mode, elle est aussi réputer pour ses journalistes, présentateurs et photographes tous extrêmement doués et célèbres. C'est LA plus grande agence du monde de la mode et des stars en tout genre. Senju Hashirama, le PDG, est très exigeant sur ses salariés, il veut les meilleurs, et n'a que les meilleurs, et sa merveille est son ami d'enfance et le meilleur photographe du monde : Madara Uchiha.

- Et que viens faire cet homme ici ? demanda, impressionné le jeune blond.

-J'y viens, il y a de cela quatre ans, Hidan était un simple mannequin pour le magazine « LUI », il a très vite grimpé les échèlerons et ses retrouver à poser devant les meilleurs photographes, dont Madara. Mais à cette époque-là, Hidan avait déjà en tête de se créer lui-même sa propre marque, et Madara l'a prit sous son aile, l'aidant pour le succès et les finances, et maintenant l'Uchiha est devenu un des photographes, privé en quelque sorte, de la marque « Sacrifice ». Finit Kakuzu.

Deidara, maintenant, fixait le concepteur de mode d'un regard surpris et curieux, lui aussi avait été mannequin ? C'est vrai que si l'on fait attention, Hidan avait toutes les compétences physiques pour être un grand top-modèle. Puis il se reconcentra sur Kakuzu.

« Mais, Uchiha ? Comme Ita-…

-HIDAN ! Je suis là ! » Hurla alors une voix du couloir, le blond sursauta, et se dirigea avec une excitation mal dissimulée à côté du Jashiniste, qui sorti aussitôt de son fou-rire.

« Madara ! Enfin, te voilà, et me sort pas tes excuses bidon ! » Cria-t-il. C'est à lors qu'une grande silhouette fit son apparition, un homme vêtu d'un simple manteau en tissu noir, une épaisse écharpe cachant sa bouche et une partie de son nez pouvait laisser apercevoir des joues rosies par le froid, ses long cheveux noir couleur de jais, étaient décoiffés par le vent de février, ses yeux vifs et intelligents fixaient la pièce, déjà occupé à vérifier que la lumière était assez présente pour pouvoir effectué son travail correctement, puis ses yeux hypnotisant se fixèrent sur Hidan, qu'il salua rapidement ainsi que Kakuzu, et soudainement il les posa sur ceux bleu du jeune blond, ce dernier sursauta, quelle intensité ! Il pouvait voir rien qu'avec son regard que Madara était quelqu'un de sérieux et de dévoué dans son travail, cela impressionna le jeune mannequin, envouté par ces deux billes onyx. Leur contact visuel ne dura que quelques secondes avant que celui du photographe se rapporte sur Hidan, qui sautait d'excitation, apparemment ravi que son arme secrète pointe enfin le bout de son nez !

« Désolé Hidan, d'être en retard, la rue Shibuya était encore coincée-….

-Excuse bidon, hors de ma vue ! Je m'en fiche que quelqu'un sois mort n'importe où n'importe quand, installe toi qu'on reprenne ce qu'on avait commencé !

-Hidan, je n'ai jamais dit que quelqu'un était mort.

- Ah bon ? Dommage ! Hop hop, au boulot ! Daruka, on va changer d'habits ok ? Madara, prépare ton bazar !

-Monsieur, c'est Deidara, mh ! Rouspéta le blond, sortit de sa contemplation, mais c'est à peine qu'il eut dit un seul mot que cet Uchiha le regarda pour la vrai première fois, il le toisa, l'examina de ses yeux noirs, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard, aussitôt le blond baissa la tête, intimidé, _cet homme avait d'incroyables yeux_, pensa-t-il.

« Hidan tu ne m'as pas attendu pour commencer j'espère ? Demanda le brun, se tournant vers l'autre

- Non, non, Kakashi a bien voulu continuer.

- Et tu n'as trouvé personne qui te convenait ? Questionna l'autre, surpris.

- Oh que non ! C'était l'enfer, Madara, TOUS, je dis bien TOUS trop jeunes ! J'en pouvais plus, j'ai crus qu'ils allaient m'achever avec leur minorité de mes burnes ! » S'exclama-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur son visage, étirant ses joues d'une façon complètement ridicule, qui fit soupirer encore une fois Kakuzu, alors que Deidara et Kakashi le regardait, médusés, puis soudain un rire cristallin et léger éclata dans la pièce, le blond tourna la tête et aperçu l'Uchiha pouffer derrière sa main posée sur sa bouche, le jeune le regarda, ébahis, il le trouvait incroyablement séduisant, avec les petites fossettes qui se dessinaient sur ses joues et les quelques rides légères au coin des yeux, il était même très beau. Puis, Deidara se rappela de quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis maintenant pas mal de temps, et ressemblant son courage, se rapprocha de l'Uchiha en lui demandant timidement.

« Vous êtes Madara Uchiha, mh ?

- Uhm, oui c'est bien moi. Lui répondit-il, surpris que ce jeune blond lui adresse la parole.

- Uchiha, comme le chanteur Itachi Uchiha, monsieur ?

-Hein ? Ou ça Itachi ?! S'exclama Hidan, les yeux remplit d'étoiles.

- Hidan, Itachi n'est pas là. Souffla Madara pour se reconcentrer sur le blond. Oui, comme Uchiha Itachi, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui… C'est mon petit-ami à vrai dire et il ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous, mh… Expliqua timidement le jeune blond. Madara ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné, alors comme ça, ce blondinet était le petit ami de son cousin ? Etrange, il avait toujours pensé qu'Itachi était hétérosexuel, à moins que cette tête blonde ne soit pas vraiment un garçon, allez savoir.

- Ah, pour ne rien vous cacher, Itachi et moi sommes cousins, et pas en très bon termes. Répliqua-t-il, ne voulant pas vraiment parler de sa famille. Le blond acquiesça, alors comme ça ils étaient cousins, il comprenait maintenant leur ressemblance frappante, dû à se regard froid et distant, que lui affichait son petit ami, et encore aujourd'hui ce regard ne s'était pas encore décongeler, malgré les nombreuses astuces et ruses qu'usait le blond.

« Hidan, je suis près. On peut commencer. » Lança alors Madara, mais n'entendant pas de réponse, il se rapprocha du Jashiniste, qui tremblait avec un regard rempli de démence, et bizarrement, d'envies de meurtre.

« Hidan ? S'inquièta l'Uchiha.

-Il … sort avec Itachi… » Siffla lentement l'autre.

Madara soupira, et voilà, il avait oublié qu'Hidan était un grand fan du groupe de son cousin, « Akatsuki » mais surtout, il était un pamoison devant le chanteur, Itachi. Il comprenait maintenant mieux son envie de meurtre.

« Oui Hidan, c'est le petit ami d'Itachi mais il est hors de question que tu le tue, on est d'accord ?

- NAAAAAN ! Mon Itachi ! Relâche-le de tes pouvoirs maudits, sale blondasse ! Rugit-il en se jetant sur Deidara qui se recroquevilla en boule, attendant le coup s'abattre sur lui, mais rien, personne ne l'a frapper, rien ne lui était tombé dessus, et ouvra les yeux et aperçu le Jashiniste, porter sur les épaules de Kakuzu, hurler de mécontentement.

« Kaku ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Hors de question, si tu tus un simple mannequin pendant une auditions, tu ne l'aura jamais ton effigie. » Rétorqua l'autre en emmenant l'homme aux cheveux blanc sur sa chaise. « Maintenant, Madara tu peux commencer.

-Oui, attendez, Deidara puis-je vous parler un instant ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, le blond bégaya un « oui » et suivi le brun aller vers un coin du studio.

« Bien, Deidara, tu sais que dans quelques minutes nous allons commencer une séance photo, plus ou moins longue, en as-tu déjà fait ? Et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, après tout, nous allons peut-être travailler ensemble.

- Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai fait plusieurs séances photos pour quelques magazines, mh !

- Dans quel domaine te sens-tu le plus à l'aise ? Enfin, sais-tu dans quoi tu te débrouille bien et inversement ?

- Hum… Eh bien, je n'ai aucun mal à poser, mais comme Monsieur Hidan l'a dit tout à l'heure, j'ai du mal à mettre des expressions… enfin, vous vo-... tu vois ? Répondit-il timidement.

- Très bien. Ecoute Deidara, je suis ici pour faire du bon boulot avec toi, avec Hidan et tous ceux qui travaillent ici, je veux surtout que tu te sentes à l'aise et que tu ne t'empêche pas de te lâcher, fait comme bon te semble, comme si l'objectif de l'appareil n'existais pas, regarde-moi, moi. Lui dit-il, avec un sourire rassurant.

- Ah, oui, je ferai de mon mieux, mh ! » S'exclama l'autre, lui souriant à son tour. L'Uchiha se leva et l'incita à le suivre, pour prendre place sur le plateau.

« Bien, Deidara, assis-toi sur le rocking-chair, voilà, penche toi en avant et pose tes mains sur le rebord de la chaise ! Parfait ! Maintenant, regarde-moi et fais-moi un léger sourire, ne regarde que moi, ce sourire est pour moi ! » L'encouragea Madara lui faisant à son tour un sourire chaleureux. Le blond s'installa mieux, et tenta un sourire timide, regardant droit dans les yeux ceux de Madara, confiant. La séance photo se passa sans aucuns imprévus, ni désastres, Deidara écoutait sagement les conseils du photographe, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, quelques fois il se renfermait sur lui-même, disant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, mais Kakashi et Hidan étaient là pour le faire rire d'une ou deux blagues stupides, et ça repartait ! Une bonne heure se passa, dans le rire et un brin sérieux quand il le fallait, à la toute fin, Hidan pleurait de joie tant il était heureux !

« Merci, merci, merci pour tout ! » Déclara-t-il en prenant Deidara dans ses bras, surprenant Kakuzu qui ne le croyait pas capable de gestes intentionnés. « Je l'ai trouvé ! Kaku j'ai trouvé ma perle ! » Hurla-t-il, tout heureux, en se jetant dans les bras du grand brun, qui étrangement ne fit rien pour le repousser !

« Monsieur ? Ça veut dire que je suis pris ? Vous me prenez, moi ? demanda timidement et avec espoir le jeune blond.

- Evidement que je te prends ! Tu es PARFAIT ! Parfait, parfait ! Tiens, Kaku, je veux manger une pizza pour fêter ça ! Ramène tes fesses, on sort !

-Hidan… On a les papiers à signer…

-On s'en tape ! Après, après ! Viens ! » Rétorqua-t-il en prenant la main de son adjoint, l'emmenant hors du studio. Deidara les regarda, surpris, _ils ont l'air vachement proche_, pensa-t-il.

« Bien que Kakuzu ne le montre pas, il tient à Hidan et vice versa, mais ils sont tous les deux trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte. » Expliqua soudainement Madara, se plaçant à coté de du blond. « Alors comme ça, tu es le petit ami de mon cousin, Itachi ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Oui, il ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous, Madara.

- Tutoie moi, maintenant nous allons travailler ensemble presque 24 heures sur 24, autant oublier les politesses assez vite. Et s'il ne te parle pas de moi, c'est qu'il a ses raisons, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes plus en très bon termes.

- Oui mais pourqu-… » Commença-t-il avant que son portable se mette à sonner, il s'excusa et décrocha pour brusquement se faire exploser les tympans par une furie apparemment déchainée, Madara haussa un sourcil, curieux, voyant le blond faire une grimace en écartant rapidement l'appareil de son oreille, comme si il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, il attendis quelques minutes pour enfin tenter un simple phrase.

« Oui, Saso j'ai été pris… Quoi comment ? J'ai été pris c'est tout ! Oui, oui c'est ça, de la chance… Saso, arrête d'être jaloux, je savais que j'étais meilleur que toi ! » Ricana-t-il avant de faire une nouvelle grimace. « Sasori, calme-toi ! Et puis, on avait dit que si l'un de nous deux est pris on serait content pour lui… Si, Saso là tu me cri dessus… Bon t'arrête maintenant, s'il te plait ! … Ah, vrai ? Parce que si tu m'invite ça veut dire que tu veux me tuer… Nan ? Bon, demain soir chez toi ? … OK, oui on fêtera ça, sans me tuer hein ?... Ouais, bon à demain. » Il soupira longuement et raccrocha.

« Une tentative de meurtre demain ? C'est dommage, tu viens à peine de décrocher ton boulot. Lança Madara, souriant.

- Oui, il était passé ce matin pour cette audition, il espérait vraiment être pris, mais c'est …

- Il était trop jeune, le coupa Madara, c'est Hidan qui me l'a expliqué, ils étaient tous malheureusement trop jeunes, sinon tu n'aurais été surement pas pris. » Expliqua-t-il. Deidara acquiesça, puis un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, son rêve se réalisait enfin ! Il était l'effigie d'une marque célèbre, et un des meilleurs photographes l'aiderai à monter les échèlerons ! Il avait hâte ! Puis il regarda l'heure sur ça montre; 18:47 ! Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita dans les vestiaires pour se changer, attrapa son sac et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, sous l'œil surpris et quelque peu inquiet de Madara.

« Deidara ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Oh si, tout va bien, c'est juste qu'il est tard et j'avais promis à Itachi de ne pas tarder ! » Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand soudainement il se retourna et afficha un grand sourire rempli de joie.

« Merci pour tout Madara ! A demain !

-Oui, à demain » Sourit à son tour l'Uchiha en voyant le blond fermer la porte. Puis lentement, il se dirigea vers ses affaires et les rassembla, mit son manteau, rangea son appareil photo dans son sac, et éteignit toutes les lumières. Juste avant de partir, il remarqua une fiche d'informations sur les candidats et observa celle de Deidara. Doucement, il sourit, _ce petit est rempli de ressources et de talents_, pensa-t-il. Sur ce, il quitta le studio, plongé dans l'obscurité.

* * *

*** **Environ 20 euro.

**Tadaaaaa... 8D**

Oui, c'est assez bizarre comme idée, il faut vraiment imaginé Hidan concepteur de mode, Deidara mannequin et Madara photographe! éwé Mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire une fiction sur ce sujet, et comme je suis une gentille grande soeur, c'est à Dokeshi-chan que je dédie cette fiction avec son couple préféré! Madara et Dei-chou! Naaaaan sans blague ... w

BREF. Je veux qu'Hidan soit con et excité de la vie, alors il sera ! Akounamatata! 8D Comme vous l'avez remarqué, a part si vous êtes aveugle 8) les personnages sont très OOC, pire tu peux pas xD

Ouiiii, alors vous vous demandez peut être, "Mais si c'est un MadaDei, pourquoi le blond est avec l'autre Uchiha?" Mouahaha, mystère et boule de gum! NIERK! :D

Bon, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, et je vous demanderai poliment de laisser une review constructive. Parce que je viens de remarquer que même si vous êtes beaucoup à lire mes fanfics, le nombre de review lui n'est pas très gros ^^"

Je vous remercie donc infiniment de votre ( je l'espère) futur review! Merci encore! :D

_Mili: _Alors? Hein hein? o.O

_Doke: _C'est troooop géééénial de la mort qui tue ! *o*

**Dei:** ... JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE CONNARD!

**Maddy: **Oh bah excuse moi, hein... C'est juste que t'as une bouille trop meugnonne! *Nierk nierk*

**Dei: **... VA CREVER!

_Mili: _Tattatoum! On se caaaalme les garçons!

**Hidan:** J'arrive moi le GRAND MAITRE HIDAN !

**Kaku: **Ta gueule. Tu saoule.

**Itachi: **Pourquoi je suis avec le travesti moi? O/_\O

**Tous *sauf dei-chou*: **... Oh la boulette...

**Dei: **... SALE ENFOIRE DE TROU DU CUL JE VAIS VOUS EXPLOSER! *Balance une multitude d'oiseau en argile* KATSU! *...Bip bip FIN DU MONDE*

...

_Doke: _Heuresement qu'on peux se téléporter hein Mili?

_Mili:_ Ouais... Ca va vous?

**Tous *sauf l'autre exploseur parti loin*: **Argh...

REVIEWS! xD


	2. LUI

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Romance et Drama, et lemons pour les dernier chapitres ^^

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

**Résumé :** Hidan, ancien mannequin renommé, décide de se lancer dans la création de sa propre marque, le succès fait son apparition et il décide d'avoir sa propre effigie. Dure de choisir. Cependant, on finit toujours par trouver son bonheur, et un certain blond et un des plus grand photographe de Tokyo vont l'aider à pourvoir réaliser son rêve.

**excusez moi pour l'attente ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! x(**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2.**

_Tokyo, dans un petit appartement, près du centre, 21 févriers, 6 : 00 du matin._

Le réveil venait de sonner, d'un bruit strident et désagréable, comme tous les réveils. L'appartement était dans un bazar sans nom, des vêtements, des caleçons, pantalons, chaussettes trainaient sur le sol, des restes de canettes et de pizzas jonchaient un peu partout par terre. Trop petit pour comporter une chambre, le locataire dormait sur le canapé, un vieux canapé marron, usé par le temps, recouvert d'une couverture dix fois trop grande, des étoiles jaunes et rouge dessiné dessus, laissait apercevoir deux pieds pendants dans le vide, tandis que la tête, elle était cachée sous cette montagne de tissu. Et ce fut ce réveil, ce maudis réveil, qui l'obligea à sortir de sa cachette chaude et douillette. Une tête blonde sortie de cette antre, et grommela quelque chose du type « Pourquoi j'ai acheté ce stupide réveil ? », il s'assit lentement sur le canapé, admirant ses pieds d'un air distrait. Puis dans un effort surhumain il se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo, il souffla en constatant qu'il était vide, il le referma, se tourna et fixa le bout de pizza dans son emballage, par terre. Il prit le morceau et sans grand appétit pris une boucher, après avoir mâché longuement il abandonna sa part, sûr maintenant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manger. Il se rassit sur le canapé et regarda son portable… _On est quel jour déjà ? _se demanda-t-il. Il attrapa l'appareil et appui sur un des boutons : 25 février… Il fronça les sourcils, ce jour le faisait penser à quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Il regarda longuement la date, se triturant l'esprit, quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de taper un numéro, il porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit. Quelques secondes après, une voix enrouée lui répondit, c'est à lors qu'il prit une grand inspiration et hurla :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SASORIIII ! » Mais tout de suite après, il recula vivement l'appareil de son oreille, grimaçant. On entendait Sasori crier à l'autre bout du fils.

« MAIS T'ES FOU OU QUOI DEI ?! Il est 6 heures du matin ! 6 heures, merde !

- M-mais, je voulais te le souhaiter avant tout le monde, mh » Reprit Deidara, nerveusement, il entendit le roux souffler longuement.

« Ouais, je sais. Désolé Dei, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas du matin.

- Oui, excuse-moi…

- Bon, merci quand même, ça me fait plaisir !

- De rien, quand même ! 18 ans !

- Ouais… Si je les avais eus 1 mois plutôt, je serai à ta place, sous les projecteurs.

- Oui mais… Enfin, c'est même pas sûr, mh ! » Rétorqua le blond. Sasori rigola, et les deux jeunes garçons discutèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant que le roux déclare.

« Bon, Dei, on discutera de tout ça ce soir si tu as le temps, mais moi je n'ai toujours pas abandonné mon rêve de devenir mannequin et maintenant que je suis majeur, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement. A plus tard, mon gars !

-Attend, Saso, si tu veux je peux deman-…

-Ce soir ! » Et il raccrocha. Deidara sourit, il avait une petite idée derrière la tête, il se leva, un peu plus réveillé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en désordre évidement, et entreprit de se déshabiller pour se jeter sous un jet d'eau bien froid, pour mieux se réveiller, disait-il. Il sortit en vitesse de la douche une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il avait la fâcheuse manie de rester des heures sous l'eau, fermant les yeux et rêvant d'un destin heureux et quelque peu magique, une belle histoire. Il s'habilla prestement, enfilant ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main, sachant qu'il ne fera que se changer aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours. Il attrapa son portable, sa veste et son sac et sortit du petit appartement, claquant la porte en fermant à clé.

Il était 7 heures du matin et les rues grouillaient déjà d'hommes et de femmes se pressant vers leur lieu de travail respectif. Deidara trouvait toujours cela fascinant, tous ces gens qui couraient, ne se préoccupant pas des autres, vivant leur vie, cela avait un côté magique pour le jeune blond, et il profitait toujours de ces moments-là. Il tourna la tête vers un grand bâtiment, et sourit. _Une nouvelle journée commence,_ pensa-t-il.

« Kakuzuuuuu ! » Hurla le créateur de la marque « Sacrifice» se jetant à moitié sur son adjoint qui lui, essayait vainement de le repousser.

« Dégage, me touche pas, Jashiniste de mes deux !

- Mais Kaku, tu te rends compte ! Je vais le revoir ! LUI ! Je vais le revoir ! Quel stresse épouvantable !

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Il m'a appelé pendant que t'étais partit chercher le café ! On a une séance là-bas ! C'est horriiiible !

- Hidan, explique moi de quoi tu par-…

- Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'écria alors Deidara, entrant dans le studio. Il enleva son manteau, posa son sac et entreprit de saluer tout le monde présent.

« Deidara ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Pein, sortant du dressing.

- Bien, et toi ? Ou est Konan, hm ?

-Je suis là, mon grand ! » La jeune femme sortit alors du même endroit de son compagnon et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Tu as l'air en forme ! s'exclama le blond.

- Oui, comment dire que depuis quelques jours je suis aux anges. Répondit-elle, un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, Konan et moi on-…. » Commença Pein quand soudainement une tête avec des cheveux blanc apparut entre eux et hurla.

« Dakotaaa ! Enfin tu es là, j'ai cru que tu serais en retards ou même pire ! Malade ! Non, non ! Remet ton manteau on part !

-Hein ? Mais Hidan, de quoi parlez-vous, hm ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerai aussi savoir. Grogna Kakuzu, les rejoignant.

-… Attendez ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers son sac. Il fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver un petit carnet, il l'ouvrit et tourna les pages. Il hurla un « HAHA ! » en trouvant celle qu'il cherchait et revint près du blond et de son collègue qui ne comprenaient toujours rien.

« Ecoutez bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une longue séance photo pour le magazine « LUI » ! Et le PDG nous accueillera et restera avec nous tout le long de la séance !

-…

-Le PDG ? « LE » PDG de « LUI » ? Demanda Deidara, ouvrant les yeux de surprise.

-...

-Senju Hashirama, hm ?

- OUI ! OUI OUI ! C'est la misèèèère ! Ça fait un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas vu, il va se foutre de moi ! Bouhouhou…

- Hidan reprend-toi. Grogna Kakuzu.

-« Maitre » Hidan ! » Le corrigea le Jashiniste tout en se larmoyant. Deidara lui n'en revenait pas. Il allait poser pour le plus grand magazine et en plus, Senju Hashirama sera là ! Il rêvait ! C'était impossible ! Il esquissa un petit sourire et partit chercher ses affaires en sautillant. Il était en train de prendre son manteau quand la porte du studio s'ouvrit. Le regard du blond s'illumina et il fit un grand sourire quand le regard de l'homme vint se poser sur lui.

« -Bonjour Madara !

- Bonjour. Tu m'as l'air en forme. » Dit l'Uchiha en se découvrant de son manteau en tissu et de son écharpe.

« - Oui, mais tu devrais remettre ton manteau. On va dans un autre studio aujourd'hui, hm.

-Ah ? C'est Hidan qui l'a dit ?

- Oui ! Sourit le blond, ne retenant pas son excitation.

-Vu ta tête je pense que c'est plutôt bien, remarqua Madara avec un petit sourire.

- Effectivement ! » Ils se jetèrent un regard complice puis le brun se dirigea vers Hidan qui se tapait la tête sur l'épaule de Kakuzu, qui lui, regardait d'un air lasse le carnet.

« -Hidan ? Un projet pour aujourd'hui ?

- …, Hidan le fixa quelque instant avant de marmonner Madaaaraaaaaaa…

- Euh oui ?

- On va devoir allez LE vooooiiiiir….

- Qui ?

- Senjuuuuuuuu….

- Oh merde. » Siffla le brun. Deidara, surpris, s'approcha et demanda.

« -Un problème, hm ?

- Oui, un gros. Moi qui avais réussi à l'éviter. Pas de bol…

- Mais ce n'est pas ton ami d'enfance ?

- Si, malheureusement. » Le blond fronça un sourcil. Il ne voulait pas revoir son ami d'enfance ? Mais c'est pas logique !

« -Bon, préparez-vous, on va y aller

- Hidan, t'es sur qu'on ne peut pas annuler le rendez-vous ? Enfin, pour que ça tombe un jour où je suis bourré de travail ? Demanda Madara, cachant un air suppliant.

-Ecoute. Que ça soit Senju ou pas c'est pour LE magazine, hors de question que je dise non.

- Très bien. C'est la dernière fois que je travaille pour toi.

- Bien sûr ! Allez, met ton manteau ! Kaku t'as le papier ?

-Ouaip.

- Super mon chien, allez on y va ! » Kakuzu grogna et sortit le premier, suivit d'Hidan. Deidara s'approcha de l'Uchiha et demanda.

« -Pourquoi tu évites Senju, hm ?

-…, il hésita puis souffla. Parce que c'est l'être le plus bizarre de la terre. »

ooOOOoo

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant un grand building. Deidara grelotait de froid, l'air glacé de février le faisait claquer des dents. Il observa ses compagnons, Hidan avait bras dessous bras avec Kakuzu, se serrant contre lui pour avoir chaud, le grand brun l'ignorait mais on le voyait à son regard qu'il était un peu perturbé. Le blond esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'était lui aussi rendu compte que c'est deux-là étaient, un peu préciser le « très », attiré l'un de l'autre. Mais trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte, ils ne faisaient que se tourner autour sans jamais faire le premier pas. Cette situation lui rappelait Itachi et lui. C'était lors d'un concert de l' « Akatsuki », Deidara avait réussi à se faufiler au premier rang, juste en face du chanteur, Itachi. Les paroles et les sons avaient disparus, il se souviendrait toujours des centaines de milliers de regards que lui envoyait le beau brun. Ils les avaient avalés, gobés comme des merveilleuses sucreries. Ensuite, l'Uchiha l'avait demandé dans sa loge avec plusieurs fans, ils s'étaient échangés leurs coordonnés, puis avaient enchainés les rendez-vous sans résultats. Ils avaient hésité pendant plusieurs mois avant qu'une simple sortie dans un petit parc les ai poussés à partager leur sentiment, à s'aimer. Encore aujourd'hui, Deidara bénissait ce soir, lors de ce concert, que le destin ai décidé de les rapprocher. Le blond sourit béatement, ce qui entraina un haussement de sourcil des trois autres. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, il écarquilla alors les yeux ! _Qu'est-ce que c'est grand,_ s'exclama-t-il ! Il aperçut Hidan s'approcher de la secrétaire pour demander.

« -J'ai un rendez-vous, une séance photo avec Hashirama Senju.

- Votre carte, et autorisation, demanda avec une voix morne la jeune femme. Hidan lui tendit. Elle étudia la carte et le papier puis lui rendit.

- Troisième étage, salle B. Le patron vous attend. » Hidan la remercia et se dirigea vers les escaliers, pas d'ascenseur, ça muscle le fessier disait-il. Madara soupira et le suivit, Deidara l'observait, il était un peu perdu. Pourquoi voulait-il éviter celui qui était censé être « son ami d'enfance » ? Illogique. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, se postèrent devant la porte, Hidan tendit la main quand brusquement elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas !

« - ME FAIRE POSER EN SOUS-VETEMENTS AVEC UN INCONNU ?! MAIS CA VA PAS ?! » Hurla alors une jeune fille aux cheveux noir bleutés, ses yeux blancs contrastant avec ses joues rouges. Hidan la poussa pour entrer.

«EH ! Senju !

-Hidan ? Oh, vous êtes tous là ! Mon dadan ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Oi, Kakuzu, eh fait gaffe t'as pris du poids ! » S'exclama alors un grand homme, affichant un large sourire, ses longs cheveux châtains tombant sur son visage rayonnant. Il s'avança vers le petit groupe et son sourire s'élargit alors encore plus.

« Maddy ! » Il se précipita vers l'Uchiha qui essayait de reculer, mais pris de vitesse Hashirama réussi à agripper son cou et le colla contre son torse pour le décoiffer d'une façon plus ou moins barbare.

« -Alors petite tête, on m'ignore !?

-Lâche-moi, grogna le brun le poussant de toutes ses forces. Hashirama le lâcha mais d'un geste rapide lui tapota les fesses en ricanant.

« Mord pas, mon chou ! » Madara le fusilla du regard et se retint de lui éclater la figure. Deidara lui, les regardait ébahi et la mâchoire tombante. _C'était quoi ça ?!_ Pensa-t-il. Il imaginait Hashirama Senju comme un homme sérieux et travailleur, comme Madara, mais… Pas ça !

« -Alors Hidan, il est où ton petit protégé ? Demanda Hashirama.

- C'est lui. » Il pointa alors Deidara du doigt. Le blond eu un grand frisson et se recroquevilla en sentant le regard d'Hashirama peser sur lui. Le grand brun s'approcha et lui souleva le menton, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Hashirama ne chuchote :

« Dommage que je sois marié… » Puis il ricana en voyant le visage d'en face devenir rouge.

« Si tu continues à traumatiser tous tes mannequins l'entreprise va tomber, imbécile. » Grogna Madara. Hashirama acquiesça puis se dirigea vers le plateau. Le blond remercia du regard l'Uchiha qui lui afficha un petit sourire.

« HINATA ! » Cria alors le Senju. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure apparut alors vêtue d'un large peignoir, embarrassée et les joues rouges.

« Hidan, envoie ton protégé dans les vestiaires, on va commencer. » le Jashiniste fit un signe de tête et Deidara se fit emmener dans une pièce.

« Pein, Konan ?!

- Salut mon chou ! S'exclama Konan, sourire aux lèvres, derrière elle les cheveux roux en pétard de Pein.

- Mais depuis quand-…

- Nous sommes arrivés bien avant vous. Tu sais Hidan voulait tellement ne pas y aller qu'il a pris le chemin le plus long.

-Ah je comprends, hm.

- Bon, déshabille-toi ! » Le blond s'exécuta, il resta en caleçon et attendit, un peu rouge. Konan le fixa et ajouta.

« - Même ça, dit-elle en pointant le caleçon. Deidara hoqueta et devint rouge.

-Qu-… Comment ?!

-Oh, fait pas ta sainte nitouche enlève moi ça ! S'exclama Pein, arrivant par derrière et brusquement lui descendit le caleçon, rendant nu comme un vers, un Deidara rouge à exploser.

-Mais-… Pein !

- Pein, amène-moi l'autre. Je vais le coiffer et maquiller en attendant. » Lança Konan en préparant toutes ses affaires. Elle fit signe à Deidara de s'assoir et commença à lui lisser les cheveux.

« Dis, Konan…, chuchota le blond toujours rouge.

-Oui mon chou ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, hm ?

- Oh, elle lui fit un grand sourire et répondit. Je suis enceinte. » Deidara écarquilla les yeux et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - C'est génial ! Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une semaine et demie, je suis si heureuse !

- C'est super, j'ai hâte de voir sa bouille !

- Et moi donc ! » S'exclama Pein, revenant du dressing. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes mais furent arrêtés par un assistant leur demandant de se presser. Konan ajusta quelques mèches rebelles et retoucha le maquillage. Pein lui tendit le caleçon, rien d'extraordinaire, il était juste bleu nuit, avec la marque « Sacrifice » écrit dessus. _« Sacrifice » fait aussi des sous-vêtements ?_ Se demanda Deidara. Il enfila un peignoir et sortit pour se poster sur le plateau. Hinata l'attendait, en peignoir aussi, rouge et embarrassée.

« Bien, enlevez les peignoirs et posez les ici. » Lança Hashirama. Deidara s'exécuta, se retrouvant, encore, en caleçon et attendit.

« - Je refuse de poser en sous-vêtements avec un inconnu, rétorqua Hinata. Hashirama souffla.

-Hinata, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu veux te lancer dans cette carrière ? Et bien sacrifie toi un peu. » Elle fronça les sourcils et enleva timidement son peignoir, montrant un soutien-gorge et une culotte bleu nuit, tous les deux en dentelles et un peu transparents. Deidara déglutit difficilement. Il allait devoir poser avec… Avec une fille à moitié à poil ! Quoique étant homosexuel, il devrait sans doute s'en moquer mais ce corps inconnu l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Il aperçut alors Madara, l'Uchiha malgré son air impassible laissait apercevoir des joues un peu rouges, Deidara lui afficha un sourire et le brun lui rendit rapidement. Hashirama prit la parole.

« Bien. Madara, tu t'occupes de la mise en place. Hidan qu'est-ce que tu veux en particulier ?

- Du sensuel !

-Et avec ça ?

- Du sensuel.

-Ça mérite d'être clair. Allez les zouzous ! » Ria-t-il. Madara pris son bijou, l'appareil photo en quelque sorte, et se posta devant les deux jeunes gens. Il réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils puis lança.

« Deidara, assis-toi par terre les jambes un peu écartées. Fait en sorte qu'on voit le vêtement. » Le blond s'exécuta, il s'assit timidement et écarta les jambes. Il se mit dans la diagonale pour faire en sorte que le caleçon se voit. Madara souffla un « parfait » presque inaudible et demanda ensuite à Hinata de se mettre entre les jambes du blond. Un grand silence suivit.

« MAIS ON FAIT PAS DU PORNO !? » Hurla alors la jeune fille, une main sur la bouche, choquée. Deidara se taisait, il était trop embarrassé pour dire quoique ce soit. Hidan et Hashirama pouffèrent dans leur coin alors que Madara soupira.

« - Hinata, fait ce que je te dis.

- Mais-… Il est en caleçon ! Et je-… Hors de question !

- Hinata je-…, souffla Deidara essayant de se justifier.

- Je n'ai que 17 ans et vous voulez que je pose entre-…, elle ne put finir sa phrase, rouge.

- Hinata, fit le blond. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je-… Enfin j'suis pas intéressé par les femmes donc enfin je vais rien faire, promis, hm ! » Hinata le fixa quelques secondes et souffla un petit « ah ». Elle se tortilla sur place puis lentement, s'accroupit et se mit à sa place demandé. Madara soupira encore une fois et continua.

« Bon, Deidara garde ta pose. Hinata met-toi à quatre pattes presque sur lui, allez, voilà. Met tes bras à coté de ses jambes. Bien, Deidara maintenant tu vas poser tes mains sur ses hanches.

- Qu-…Quoi ?!

-Allez, dépêche-toi. » Siffla le brun, un peu pressé. Les sourcils de Deidara se froncèrent, il ne supportait pas quand l'Uchiha était de mauvaise humeur. C'était bien la seule personne qui pouvait le détendre sur le plateau et qui lui permettait de s'afficher sans aucune gêne, alors si lui était de mauvais poil, le blond ne tirait rien de bon, vraiment. Il essaya de capter le regard de Madara mais le brun était occupé à régler son appareil et de corriger la pose d'Hinata. Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit. Madara l'ignorait. Il soupira et posa lentement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Il l'a sentie sursauter et d'un ton neutre, lança.

« Si tu veux bien commencer Madara, hm. » L'Uchiha le dévisagea, surpris. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le blond tenait son regard, déterminé. L'autre haussa un sourcil et commença ses prises. Les deux protagonistes écoutaient à la lettre les recommandations du photographe. Mais Deidara ne quittait jamais le brun des yeux, il voulait qu'il le regarde, qu'il le mette à l'aise comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude. Il sentait que le regard de Madara le fuyait et il détestait ça. Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula et Hidan, fatigué, les coupa.

« On fait une pause. »

Deidara souffla de soulagement. La tension avait gravement augmenté depuis qu'ils avaient commencé et il était tellement crispé, tiré comme un string, qu'il ne donnait que le strict minimum. Il se leva et enfila son peignoir, soudain un geste attira son regard. Hidan lui demandait d'approcher. Il s'exécuta et le suivit. Ils se postèrent l'un en face de l'autre et le Jashiniste lança.

« Tu étais nul. » Le cœur de Deidara rata un battement. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux et frissonna. Cette phrase faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Il bafouilla une excuse et serra les poings. Il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Toute la tension des 30 dernières minutes l'avait tellement tendu que d'entendre une si petite phrase avec un impact aussi important avait réussi à le faire craquer. Il répéta un « désolé » à peine inaudible et s'en alla dans les vestiaires. Hidan le regarda partir, soupira et rejoignit Kakuzu.

« Merde.. » Il l'avait étouffé sous des tremblements, sa voix chevrotait. Il alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil devant le miroir et attrapa quelque chose, une brosse soit, et la tritura de ses doigts tremblants. Son patron lui avait qu'il était nul… Nul à chier, oui… Il prit un mouchoir et souffla très grossièrement dedans, il le jeta et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était laid à faire peur. Le peu de maquillage que Konan lui avait mis était parti, il avait les yeux rouges et ses joues étaient encore humides. _Je suis pathétique,_ pensa-t-il.

« Deidara ? »

Ce dernier se redressa et se raidit en entendant la voix suave l'appeler. Il baissa la tête et ne se retourna pas, l'ignorant. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant se firent entendre et il devina que l'homme s'asseyait sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne. Il expira lentement et leva ses yeux rouges vers les deux billes onyx qui le fixaient. Deux billes qui s'écarquillèrent en apercevant la mine morne et déconfite en face de lui.

« - Deidara, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si-…, sa voix dérailla, il reprit son souffle et continua. Si quelque chose ne va pas ? Je fais tout ce que tu me demandes mal, juste comme une grosse merde depuis tout à l'heure et Hidan vient de me lâcher que je suis nul ! A par ça tout va bien ! » S'énerva-t-il, près à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Madara le fixa quelque instant puis leva sa main vers son visage qui se recula, vivement surpris.

« Ne bouge pas, tu as une saleté ici. » Et il posa doucement son pouce sur la joue du blond, en dessous de son œil et l'essuya. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et esquissa même un petit sourire en réponse à celui de Madara.

« -Excuse-moi de ne m'être pas occupé de toi, j'étais occupé avec Hinata qui est, je te le rappel, débutante et plus jeune que toi, je pensais que tu pourrais te débrouiller tout seul, pardonne-moi.

- Hm, il fit une mine désolé et bafouilla une excuse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Mais je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'avait déplu… Je me suis torturé l'esprit durant toute la séance en réfléchissant, je n'étais pas concentré, excuse-moi. » Madara lui fit un sourire et le rassura.

« -J'étais contrarié et énervé parce qu'Hashirama me faisait des clins d'œil à faire peur et des « bisous magiques » volants. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver. » Répondit le brun, affichant une grimace de dégout. Le blond lui avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert en « o ». Ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Madara était énervé ?! Il afficha alors un sourire complètement débile et pouffa d'un rire léger et cristallin.

« - Que je suis con ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Un peu, oui.

- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas, hm ! » Madara ria à son tour. Il prit un pinceau à poudre et chatouilla le nez du blond en riant.

« - Allez, refait toi belle et on s'y remet !

- J'suis pas une fille !

- Ma p'tite puce ! » Surgit alors Konan, joyeuse. Deidara se leva d'un bond et fulmina en criant qu'il était loin de ressembler à une minette et celui que lui ressortirai ça ne verrait plus jamais le jour ! Madara ricana et chuchota le nouveau petit surnom du blond et en guise de remerciement se prit une brosse à cheveux dans la figure. Après le brouhaha passé, Konan s'occupa de remettre d'équerre le visage et la coiffure du jeune mannequin et le laissa retourner dans la grande pièce. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que Deidara se présenta à Hinata et Madara, ainsi qu'Hidan et Hashirama. Le créateur de « Sacrifice » afficha un sourire aux coins des lèvres en l'apercevant, il se calla dans son siège et le scruta. Deidara se mit devant les projecteurs et Madara qui attendait et s'exclama.

« -Je suis prêt !

- Très bien ! Hinata, debout ! Deidara, met-toi à genoux en face d'elle et rapproche ta joue contre son ventre, oui tu m'as bien entendu ! C'est bon, Hinata passe une main dans ses cheveux, oui et Deidara tu montes tes mains jusqu'au soutien-gorge !... Allez ! » Deidara le regarda éberlué, poser ses mains où ?! Il remonta ses mains le long du dos de sa partenaire et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du commencement des seins. Il prit une teinte pourpre et gémit un « Madaraaaa » affolé.

« - Allez Dei, fait pas ta sainte, ricana l'Uchiha, l'encourageant.

- Mais je mets mes mains ooooù ?! » Paniqua le blond, sur le point d'exploser, ainsi que la jeune fille, dans le même état. Madara sourit et s'approcha pour les aider, il regarda joyeusement Deidara et lui apporta toute son attention. Ils souriaient. Ainsi qu'Hidan qui venait de recevoir un compliment de la part d'Hashirama pour Deidara. Le Senju était impressionné par le talent du jeune garçon et Hidan en était fier.

La séance se finit dans la bonne humeur. Deidara et Hinata s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées, heureux d'avoir travaillé ensemble et espéraient que cela se reproduise. Hidan et Kakuzu remercièrent Hashirama et son équipe de cette chance d'avoir travaillé pour eux, Madara et Deidara eux attendaient dans le couloir. Soudainement, Madara rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Hashirama qui le dévisagea, surpris. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et brusquement, Madara empoigna le cou du grand brun pour le décoiffer en s'exclamant « A une prochaine fois, tombeur ! » Puis il se précipita vers la sortie évitant ainsi une tapette sur les fesses de la part de notre cher Senju. Deidara éclata de rire, accompagné par celui d'Hidan. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Deidara respira à grand poumon l'air restant frais. Il avait, à part quelques petits coups de blues, passé une excellente journée. Ils se consultèrent, voulant savoir quoi faire le reste de la journée. Ils décidèrent alors de continuer cette rue et de se quitter au tournant, Deidara ne voulant pas rentré trop tard pour ne pas raté la vraie fête d'anniversaire de son ami, Sasori.

« -Au fait, Dakota, ton ami-…, commença Hidan avant que le portable du jeune blond ne sonne. Il s'excusa et décrocha.

« -Oui, allô ?

- Yo, crétin !

-Oui, re bonjour Sasori, j'ai passé une superbe journée, merci beaucoup. Et toi ?

- Oh, c'est bon. T'es où là ?

- Dans la rue parallèle à Shibuya, pourquoi ?

- Ok, ne bouge pas ! » Et il raccrocha. Deidara regarda son portable, comme si c'était sa faute, ahuri. Il allait présenter des excuses à Hidan quand quelqu'un les interpella.

« - Deidara ! Celui-ci se retourna et reconnu le propriétaire de ces cheveux roux qui s'approchait d'un pas rapide vers eux.

- Saso ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te le dire de vive voix, Monsieur Hidan, salua-t-il poliment.

- « Maitre » Hidan, le corrigea-t-il, il faut que tu t'y habitue maintenant.

- Co-comment ? Questionna Deidara, ne comprenant pas. Sasori lui fit un grand sourire et lui avoua.

- Je suis pris en tant que deuxième effigie de la marque « Sacrifice » et maintenant, mon but est de te rendre la vie impossible. » Ricana le rouquin. Pour seule réponse, Deidara lui sauta au cou, souriant comme un bien heureux en hurlant « Joyeux anniversaire ! » sous les regards joyeux et quelque peu protecteurs des trois autres.

* * *

_**… Haha.**_

Ouais bon, je sais, trois mois pour un écrire un chapitre ça commence à faire long… _Maaaiis bon_, j'avais écrit le chapitre 1 d'un seul coup, et j'étais complètement bloquée pour le 2ème xD

Alala, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :o Je veux savooooir ! Je vous le répète, ça se voit mais bon, les personnages sont très OOC, tout va bien ! Alors mon Deidara ? Madara ? Senju ? Vous les trouvez comment tous ces zigotos !?

En parlant d'écrire ce chapitre je remercie **_Dokeshi_** qui m'a coaché comme une folle durant les vacances de la toussaint pour le finir, et j'y suis allé hyper vite ! … Après trois mois d'attente… Ouais je sais, déjà c'est chiant pour vous (ceux, les malheureux, qui me suivent) et pour moi parce que je commençais à écrire hyper motivée pis trois lignes après… « _J'arriiiiive paaaaaaas_…. » Voilà, et je repartais sur un autre truc donc bon… (D'où «_ Un tour de dieu ? haha_ » xD)

M'enfin… Alors ? Qui est content que Saso-chou il soit mannequin ? :D *Personne* … Han z'êtes méchants moi je l'aime bien mon petit roux chouchou :o Entre Gaara et lui…. Euh.. Non je dis rien, sinon je me fais tuer par **_Holly_**,… brrr. Deidara eh bah même qu'il se fait draguer par tout le monde ! Oh yeah ! Senju c'est un pervers \0/ J'aimeuh :B Madara et Hashi-parmentier… J'ai aimé écrire les petits moments avec eux deux, ils sont si drôles ! (_Tapette sur les fesses de Maddy_ haaanw *o*) soit, vous me direz qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'apparition de 'Tachi mais bon… ça viendra ! :p

**Comme toujours, je vous préviens que je suis une merde en orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison, excusez-moi pour les, horriiibles, fautes potentielles ! *prie encore Jashin pour l'épargner* Je suis désolééééée…**

**Merci** d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, donc de toujours suivre « _Un flash, un blond_ » et je vous promet que j'essayerai de faire plus vite !... « J'essayerai » hein ? xD

Reviews ? :P


	3. Bouse

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Romance et Drama, et lemons pour les dernier chapitres ^^

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto !

**Résumé :** Hidan, ancien mannequin renommé, décide de se lancer dans la création de sa propre marque, le succès fait son apparition et il décide d'avoir sa propre effigie. Dure de choisir. Cependant, on finit toujours par trouver son bonheur, et un certain blond et un des plus grand photographe de Tokyo vont l'aider à pourvoir réaliser son rêve.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

_Tokyo, dans un grand appartement, près des quartiers aisés, 11 mars, 7 :10._

La chambre était dans la pénombre, seuls quelques rayons de lumière filtraient dans la pièce. Deux corps, encore endormis, étaient emmitouflés dans les douces couvertures, serrés l'un contre l'autre. L'un deux bougea. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur le haut de son crâne et deux bras forts le serrer contre un torse nu. Il soupira de bonheur et se lova encore plus contre la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps près de lui. Il leva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du jeune homme encore endormi. Celui-ci grogna et bougea un peu laissant de l'espace pour son compagnon qui essaya de se lever sans le réveiller. Il le regarda amoureusement et chuchota.

« Tu es tellement beau quand tu dors bébé… » Puis tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple effleurement qui le fit frissonner. Il leva ses yeux sur l'ensemble de la chambre et son regard se stoppa sur la petite machine qui cherchait exclusivement à « emmerder » toute personne sur cette terre.

« MERDE ! » Il ne l'avait pas hurlé juste soufflé d'une seule traite. Il envoya balader les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Tous ces mouvements brusques réveillèrent le jeune homme encore dans le lit et celui-ci se leva en grognant.

« - Poussin ?

- Oui ! Attend, merde merde… Itachi répète moi l'heure s'il te plait, hm !

- Sept heures et douze minutes…

- Sale brosse à dent merdique où es-tu ?! » Hurla le jeune homme depuis la salle de bain. Itachi soupira et le rejoignit. Il le regarda s'agiter et demanda.

« - Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui?

- 'ai une 'éance 'hoto a la 'ampagne, hm ! 'ois 'artir tot ! Cafouilla-t-il, la brosse dans la bouche, qu'il avait finalement trouvée. Le brun fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

« - Et tu rentres vers quelle heure ?

- Au'une idée ! » Puis il cracha peu élégamment dans le lavabo, se rinça la bouche et s'essuya. L'Uchiha grogna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le blond quitta aussi la salle et vida son armoire où, avec l'accord d'Itachi, il avait mis quelques-unes de ses affaires. Il chercha longuement et se décida pour un petit pull en laine marron glacé avec un minishort et des collants noirs peu opaques. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à chaussure quand Itachi, devant son bol de céréale, lança.

« Deidara, met un pantalon. » Le blond se retourna pour le fixer et haussa un sourcil.

« - T'inquiète pas bébé !

- Discute pas, met un pantalon.

- Non, en plus je ne ferai que me changer toute la journée. Personne ne me verra avec ça. » Il sursauta quand Itachi se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Il lui envoya un regard furieux et rugit.

« Il y aura ton patron qui te verras avec ça, son adjoint, tous les photographes et les autres mannequins ! Surtout les autres mannequins, alors met un pantalon. » Deidara le regarda médusé. Il savait qu'Itachi était protecteur et jaloux à faire peur mais l'empêcher de s'habiller comme il le voulait _ça_, ça ne passait pas.

« Hidan a déjà quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est justement son adjoint ! Sasori est mon meilleur ami et tu le connais, tandis que Madara n'est surement pas du même bord, hm ! Rétorqua le blond mais il se stoppa en apercevant la mine choqué d'Itachi.

- Madara ? Madara qui ?!

- Ton cousin, souffla nerveusement le blond. Itachi inspira longuement et essaya de se calmer. Il fixa Deidara quelques secondes et lui prit le poignet brutalement pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et se retourna pour chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire à vêtement. Il en sorti un pantalon couleur moutarde et le balança sur le blond en hurlant.

« Il est hors de question que tu mettes un short alors que cette pourriture sera là !

- M-mais 'Tachi….

- Ne discute pas ! MET CE PANTALON ! » Rugit-il. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Deidara entendit une porte claquer et frissonna. Il se dévêtit lentement et enfila le pantalon les larmes aux yeux. Il sortit de la chambre, se précipita vers son sac et son manteau, mit ses chaussures, prit ses clés et quitta l'appartement, sans regarder une seule fois Itachi qui souffla d'exaspération.

* * *

Deidara marcha avec rage vers les loges et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Trois personnes sursautèrent à son arrivé, et l'observèrent en silence quand le blond balança son sac et son manteau et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Konan et Pein fixèrent un long moment la porte avant de demander.

« - Il a quoi ?

- Aucune idée. –Répondit Sasori, toujours le pinceau de fond de teint sur le nez.-

- Je finis ton maquillage et tu iras lui demander. –dit Konan-

- Hn. »

Le maquilla finit, Sasori se leva et alla se poster devant la porte.

« -Eh, Dei, quand on est poli on dit bonjour.

- LA FERME ! » Hurla le blond, Sasori sursauta, surpris et fronça les sourcils. Alors là, il y a un problème, un gros. Il retenta une discussion.

« -Allez, Dei, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es rendu compte que les soldes d'hiver étaient finies depuis deux jours ? –Il sourit en entendant le verrou se déverrouillant et il se recula, laissant une tête blonde sortir.

- LES SOLDES D'HIVER ? FINIES ?! Mais je n'y suis même pas allé ! PUNAISE NOOOOON !

- Ah ce n'était pas ça ? –S'étonna le rouquin. Le blond le fusilla du regard et se renferma dans les toilettes en rugissant-

- Non ce n'était pas ça, et maintenant je ne veux encore plus pas sortir !

- C'n'est pas français ce qui tu viens de dire.

- M'EN FICHE ! » Puis plus rien. Sasori soupira, il se retourna vers Konan et Pein et haussa les épaules. Rien à faire, quand Deidara était comme ça, on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il sortit des loges et alla chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'aider.

« - Madara ?

-Hm ?

-T'es disponible pour sauver le monde d'une éventuelle explosion qui se trouve dans les toilettes des loges ?

- Hein ?

- Viens je vais t'expliquer. » Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les loges pendant que Sasori lui expliquait la situation. Madara semblait surpris mais amusé, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Madara, de sa voix suave demanda.

« -Deidara, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-…

- Deidara, tu sais, ce n'est que des soldes, il y en aura d'autres et-… » Mais brusquement le blond ouvrit la porte brutalement, s'approcha de l'Uchiha et cria

« CE N'EST PAS A CAUSE DES SOLDES ! ALORS MAINTENANT FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! » Il passa devant Madara qui avait les yeux grand comme des billes, dut à la surprise, prit son sac et manteau et allait partir quand une voix le retint.

«- Où vas-tu comme ça, Daruka ? –Le blond frissonna et se retourna violement-

- C'EST DEIDARA ! J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE VOUS ECORCHIEZ MON PRENOM ! DEIDARA PUNAISE !

- C'est moi le patron ici, Dakota, tu te calmes sinon je te renvoi. » Siffla Hidan. Deidara se crispa et chuchota une excuse, pour déposer encore une fois ses affaires. Sasori alla le voir et lui souffla doucement.

« - Tu veux qu'on parle, Dei ?

-Après… Je te dirais tout après… »

* * *

Hidan, Kakuzu, Madara, Sasori et Deidara montèrent dans le 4x4, les deux mannequins derrière, un peu reculés pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

« -Alors ? Raconte-moi tout ! –Lança Sasori. Deidara soupira et avoua-

- C'est Itachi…

- Je le savais ! Cette buse de mer-

- Arrête Saso…

-… Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il… Il s'est énervé pour un rien, je voulais mettre un short, pas court en plus et il a piqué sa crise de jalousie….

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah que mes collègues, c'est-à-dire toi, Madara, Hidan et la suite puisse mon draguer ou vouloir tenter un coup à cause de mon short, donc à une suggestion « érotique »… -siffla-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ironique-

- Mais il me connait, il sait bien que je ne tenterai rien ! Et pour Hidan et Kakuzu, ils sont bien occupés avec leur relation pire que compliqué et Madara…. Euh….

- Ouais voilà…. C'est son cousin qui lui pose problème…

- Rho, il est compliqué ton copain, je sais toujours pas pourquoi t'es avec lui ! Il a un ego surdimensionné, il snob tout ce qui bouge juste parce que son groupe est le plus connu du pays et du côté asiatique de l'Europe ! Et en plus il se fringue mal !

- Ca je suis d'accord, il ne sait absolument pas accorder les couleurs et les matières et des fois j'ai envie de piquer une durite.

- Bah voilà ! Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui alors ?!

- Parce que je l'aime. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça.

- Ah bah merci. –Ronchonna le roux, vexé. Deidara pouffa et lui donna un coup de coude en riant-

- Je rigole, crétin. En parlant de ça, ça progresse avec Sakura, the bubble-gum !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Trop de rose tue le rose, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire !

-Mh… Ça n'avance pas. Elle a beaucoup de boulot, et n'a pas de temps pour elle à cause de sa série. On se voit de moins en moins mais on s'appelle dès qu'elle a du temps.

- Espérons que le réalisateur la fasse mourir dans le scénario comme ça, vous aurez tout le temps du monde pour les papouilles !

- Arrête on est simplement amis… Et puis j'ai toujours pas réglé ce doute d'attirance-… entre enfin tu sais… -chuchota-t-il, un peu honteux. Deidara se redressa et soupira-

- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, Saso. Regarde-moi, je vis très bien avec ça !

- Oui mais moi, c'est différent…. Aimer les deux côtés… ce n'est pas facile…. » Maugréa-t-il.

* * *

_Après une heure de route._

Deidara, suivit de son ami, sortit de la voiture et afficha un large sourire en voyant la grande plaine qui s'étalait devant lui. Le blond ouvrit les bras et respira à plein poumon. Aaaaaah la campagne, le vert, les grands espaces ! Ces choses qui lui avaient tant manqué !

« -Deidara ! Viens ici, s'il te plait ! » L'appela Konan, à l'ouverture de la porte du camping-car, où devait être rangé les vêtements et cosmétiques. Il regarda une dernière fois la vallée qui s'étendait à perte de vue et alla la rejoindre. Il entra dans le véhicule et s'assit à côté de Sasori, qui semblait contrarié.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'aime pas la campagne, y a de la boue partout et ça pue.

- Mais tu rigoles ! C'est l'un des airs les plus frai et revigorant qu'il m'a était donné de sentir !

- Mouais t'as l'habitude toi… P'tit fermier. –Ricana l'autre-

- La ferme rat des villes.

- Oui, bah la ferme vous deux ! Laissez-moi faire mon travail tranquille ! » Les gronda Konan, deux palettes de maquillage dans les bras. Pein entra à son tour et la prit dans ses bras en chuchotant.

« - Ne t'épuises pas trop d'accord ? –Il caressa alors de sa main le ventre qui commençait à prendre une forme arrondi et Konan lui répondit en souriant-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas ces petits jeunes qui vont m'épuiser ! » Sasori soupira quand soudain un bruit humide se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Pein et Konan en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Deidara afficha un grand sourire attendrit alors Sasori afficha une mine dégoutée.

« - Eh, y a des jeunes ici, on reste soft s'il vous plait, vous ferez vos histoires cochonnes plus tard ! » Pour réponse, il se prit un pinceau de maquillage dans la figure.

* * *

Deidara sortit avec entrain de la voiture. Konan avait fait des merveilles. Il se dirigea devant un miroir qui tenait contre le camping-car et s'admira. Ce pull beige presque blanc, un peu bouffant sur les manches en cachemire le faisait craquer. Ainsi que ce minishort marron avec une petite ceinture en cuir tressé, et ses petites bottes en cuir un peu usées. L'ensemble était tout simplement magnifique ! Il fait une pirouette sur lui-même, et s'admira quelque instant avant de ricaner sadiquement. _« Tu ne voulais pas que je mette de short 'Tachi, et bah tiens ! Dans tes dents ! »_

« - Arrête de sourire comme ça, ça fait flipper. » Grogna une voix. Le blond se retourna et aperçu Sasori sortir du camping-car, lui aussi habillé. Il portait un pantalon bordeaux, presque rouge sang caillé. Un t-shirt léger blanc avec une veste beige et quelques petits bracelets et accessoires par-ci par-là. Deidara sourit, Sasori avait tout pour faire un excellent mannequin.

« - T'inquiètes pas. Je pensais juste à la tête d'Itachi s'il me voyait comme ça.

- Ah oui effectivement, je n'y avait pas pensé » Ricana le rouquin. Soudain Hidan les appela, les deux mannequins s'approchèrent et attendirent les instructions.

« Je vais vous expliquer le programme de la journée. Nous allons installer tous les équipements dans la ferme que vous voyez là-bas-… » Continua-t-il. Sasori s'approcha discrètement de Deidara et souffla.

« -Eh, pssst, Dei ?

- Quoi ?

- A ton avis, Hidan et Kakuzu, ils ont déjà fait des trucs tu crois ? –Le blond rougit et chuchota, un peu gêné-

-Pourquoi tu poses cette question, j'en sais rien moi.

- Je me demandais juste que à ton avis, c'est Hidan ou Kakuzu le dominé ?

- Mais arrête c'est dégoutant, beurk, je n'arrive pas à les imaginer faire ça…

- Imagine, ils ont fait des trucs dans leurs loges !

- Bwaaaa, arrête ! » Gémit-il quand une voix leur explosa à la figure.

« LA FERME VOUS DEUX ! –Hurla Hidan-

- Où ça une ferme ? » Demanda Sasori. A ces mots, Deidara explosa de rire, suivit du rouquin qui ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Madara haussa les sourcils ainsi que Kakuzu. Quant à Hidan, il était devenu rouge de colère. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la ferme suivit de l'Uchiha et de son adjoint, alors que les deux jeunes derrières peinaient à se redresser tellement le fou-rire était énorme.

* * *

« -Aaaaaah, mais c'est dégoutant ! –hurla Sasori, une grimace de dégout sur le visage. Il tentait avec peine de marcher sans toucher la boue qui était omniprésente, malheureusement pour lui-

- Fait pas ta chochotte. C'est que de la terre.

- Rectification, de la terre gluante, puante et qui colle !

- On s'en fiche Sasori, suivez-moi ! » Lança le Jashiniste en tournant de l'autre du bâtiment. L'Aka Suna ronchonna, et avec Deidara le suivit. Hidan discutait avec un homme assez robuste âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Sasori se rapprocha de son ami et chuchota.

« -Et ce type au lieu d'Itachi, ça te plairais pas ? -Deidara écarquilla les yeux et siffla entre ses dents-

- Sasori si tu veux ta mort maintenant et tout de suite demande la moi plus gentiment et je te la donnerai avec plaisir.

- LES GARCONS ! Arrêtez de discuter, vous êtes pire que des pucelles enragées à papoter tout le temps ! –Rugit Hidan. Sasori siffla et répondit-

- Qui tu traites de pucelles m'sieur j'suis pas capable de baiser mon ad- MMPF ! » Deidara venait de lui plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et le tira en arrière. Il lui chuchota de se tenir tranquille et de fermer, DEFINITIVEMENT, sa petite bouche. Hidan soupira et reprit.

« - Je vous présente Sarutobi Asuma, propriétaire des 10 hectares que nous pouvons voir dehors en tournant sur soi-même. Asuma a gentiment accepté de nous prêter un terrain et une grange par rapport au sujet de notre séance photos. Et il va maintenant nous y accompagner.

- Suivez-moi » Le petit groupe le suivit en silence, et le grand brun les amena dans une petite clairière où trônait deux chevaux, une vache, un chien et plein, mais plein, de poules.

Sasori grimaça et siffla entre ses dents « P*tain de m*rde » très discret. Deidara ricana en le voyant et s'approcha un peu plus de l'enclos, tout sourire. Hidan et Kakuzu discutèrent quelque instant avec Asuma et celui-ci partit. Le jashiniste lança alors.

« -Madara ! Prépare ton business, tes appareils, la machine à vapeur quoi ! Kakashi va t'aider. Kakuzu j'aimerai que tu répondes aux demandes d'interviews et leur dire que cette semaine on est over-bouqué. Konan, Pein ! Retouchez un peu la coiffure et le maquillage des deux crétins là, et on pourra commencer ! Merci ! … Oh et Kakuzu tu pourras m'apporter un café, s'te plait ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, assis toi.

- Merci ! » Hidan lui afficha un grand sourire que Kakuzu lui rendit plus discrètement pour partir chercher la boisson. Les deux meilleurs amis qui avaient tout vu se sourirent et discutèrent pendant que la maquilleuse s'occupait d'eux jusqu'à ce que Madara dise.

« -C'est près Hidan ! On commence quand tu veux !

- Les deux vedettes sont prêtes aussi ! –Lança Konan alors que Deidara et Sasori faisaient leur apparition. Le blond se dirigea vers Madara et souffla-

- Tu sais ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

- Je pense que tu le sais. Et je crois que ça t'enchante plus qu'autre chose non ? –Lui répondit l'Uchiha, un sourire complice sur le visage-

- Oui… Ca me rappel quand j'étais petit… Mes parents travaillaient beaucoup et m'ont laissés sous la garde de mes grands-parents qui vivaient à la campagne… Voilà pourquoi j'aime … le grand air.

- Bah pas moi ! La campagne ça pue, la boue colle, les vaches font « meuh » et je vais péter un câble ! –Hurla Sasori en s'approchant, en faisant un grand détour quand il passa devant la vache qui louchait sur lui en ruminant. Madara haussa un sourcil et demanda à Deidara pourquoi cette … « crise » ? Et il lui répondit en levant les épaules, d'un air de dire « aucune idée ! Vaux mieux laisser courir ! »-

- Bon, tout le monde est près, je vais expliquer le programme. Nous allons prendre des photos en compagnie des chevaux ici présents, Cacao et de… Bounty… tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai faim… Bref, nous allons prendre des photos sur, à côté, devant enfin avec eux. Personne à peur des chevaux ? –Pas de réponse- Et on devra faire la même chose avec Brunette, la vache et Whisky, le truc baveux à quatre pattes.

- Comment ça avec la vache ?! Moi je ne l'approche pas ! –Hurla Sasori. Hidan le toisa et siffla-

- Et bah tu peux rentrer chez toi alors. L'Aka Suna déglutit et se tut, vexé.

* * *

« Super Deidara ! Pose tes deux mains derrière toi ! Sasori, met toi à côté de Cacao et tient les rênes, voilà comme ça ! » Madara appuya alors une dizaine de fois dans plusieurs angles différent et les fit changer de position. Quelques minutes après, Deidara descendit avec élégance et se dirigea vers Madara, tout heureux.

« - J'étais bien ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas monté un cheval, j'étais un peu crispé.

- Tu étais parfait. –Deidara frissonna et rougit en baissant le regard. Madara esquissa un sourire et lui tapota la tête en chuchotant-

- Même si je sais que tu peux faire dix fois mieux… » Le blond leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui onyx de l'Uchiha. Madara descendit doucement sa main des cheveux couleur or et frôla la joue de l'autre qui resta là, à l'observer. Le brun caressa doucement la peau en dessous de l'œil océan qui se fermait lentement. Deidara se sentait partir. Il ferma les yeux et tendit plus la joue, pour recevoir plus de caresse. Mais soudain le contact disparu et juste la voix suave de Madara résonna.

« Allez, nous n'avons pas fini »

Deidara sursauta et tourna les talons, rouge comme jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Et pourquoi s'être laissé faire ? Il se mit à côté de Brunette, la vache, et attendit le visage cramoisi. Sasori, lui, l'observait en silence et afficha un petit sourire. Le blond triturait son pull et évitait de croiser un seul regard. Sasori allait lui parler quand Hidan cria.

« - On change de coin ! On va aller là-bas !

- Quoi ?! Mais ça déborde de boue là-bas !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Allez !

* * *

Madara donnait les explications, montrant au rouquin comment faire mais lorsqu'il appela l'autre, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

« Ra…. Dara…. Deidara ! »

Le blond clignota des yeux et échappa un petit « hein ». Sasori soupira et le poussa violement en hurlant.

« Réveille-toi, blonde de mes deux ! » Mais Deidara n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car en perdant l'équilibre, il se retrouva la tête la première dans la boue. Hidan échappa une exclamation et se rapprocha de lui, plus inquiet pour les vêtements que pour le blond lui-même, évidemment. Sasori lui se recula immédiatement. Il grimaça en voyant son ami se relever dans une lenteur… effrayante. Il chuchota un petit « Excuse-moi Dei » mais l'autre faisait apparemment la sourde oreille.

« Ma vengeance sera terrible… » Siffla Deidara. Il se retourna alors brusquement et balança en direction du rouquin une boule de boue. Sasori se la prit en plein poire et trébucha pour atterrir les fesses par terre. Le blond ricana, lui aussi plein de boue partout et se pencha pour en prendre une autre.

« AAAAAAh ! DEI JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Rugit l'autre, pour riposter aussitôt. Il prit une grosse poignée de terre et la lança en direction de son ami. Deidara se la prit dans le ventre et rigola sadiquement en en lançant une de toutes ses forces sur le roux qui l'évita de justesse. Mais la bombe ne s'arrêta pas là et continua jusqu'à s'écraser sur le visage de Madara. Un long silence suivit l'explosion et le blond bégaya.

« -M-Madara, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas toi que je visais et-

- BANZAAAAAAI ! » Deidara n'eut pas le temps de se protéger ou d'éviter et il se prit la boule de terre dans la face. Il toussa et comprit en entendant le rire cristallin de l'Uchiha. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de prendre tous les deux de la boue et de se les balancer.

S'en suivit d'une bataille féroce et acharnée. Deidara, Madara, Sasori et Kakashi s'assaillaient de toutes parts, tombant, roulant dans la boue mais ils s'enfichaient, bien trop concentrés sur leur combat. Hidan et Kakuzu peinaient à les calmer. L'homme aux cheveux blancs voyait ses créations prendre une teinte marron gluante et ça le rendait fou. Soudain une bombe mal envoyée s'écrasa sur son tee-shirt. Tout le monde s'arrêta et Hidan grogna de colère.

« -Je vais vous tuer…. –Il se baissa et prit une poignée de terre et ricana sadiquement- Oh oui, haha…. JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! » Et il partit à l'assaut.

La bataille dura quelques minutes encore avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent tous de fatigue. Deidara et Sasori allèrent se doucher et se changer. Tandis que Madara, Kakashi et Hidan se débarbouillaient en attendant les douches libres. Chose faite, la séance photo se passa agréablement, même si Sasori refusait toujours d'approcher Brunette.

* * *

_Deux heures et demie après, de retour à Tokyo, dans le studio de la marque « Sacrifice »._

« Super boulot à vous tous ! On a assuré. On se retrouve dans trois jours, on a une séance photo, puis quelques interviews. Vous étiez super. » Remercia Hidan. Deidara et Sasori le remercièrent et partirent ensemble. Madara et Kakashi rangèrent leur affaires, leur matériels et quittèrent le studio laissant Hidan et Kakuzu seul. Le grand brun s'occupa des demandes d'interviews, de séances et de la paperasse. Hidan lui, alla dans sa loge et ferma la porte. Il resta immobile un moment avant de s'affaler sur son canapé. Il soupira de fatigue et observa le plafond un long moment. Il redressa ensuite sa tête et son regard fut intrigué par un carton écrasé sous la paperasse et des habits. Il se leva et balança le tas de vêtements et ouvrit le carton. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent qui il aperçut ces vieux albums. Il prit le premier et s'installa. Il ouvrit le vieux livre et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de nostalgie. Les photos le représentaient lui, lors de ses premières séances photo. On le voyait aussi sur un défilé. Plein de souvenirs lui revinrent et il sourit, nostalgique. Il feuilleta ainsi les quatre albums qui étaient dans le carton. Il soupira en fermant le dernier et se demanda alors. « Et maintenant ? Avait-il toujours le même niveau ? Et si jamais il se remettait à poser ? » Hidan siffla et grogna

« -J'ai tout perdu… C'est fini tout ça…

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? –Le jashiniste pivota la tête et croisa le regard de Kakuzu. Il haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Le grand brun s'approcha et compris en voyant les albums. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit. Il regarda les photos en silence quand Hidan grogna-

- Je ne pourrais plus faire tout ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai tout perdu, mon corps a changé, je ne serais plus un bon mannequin, je suis destiné maintenant à tenir une marque, à signer de la paperasse, rien de bien passionnant.

- Mais bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais sans aucun problème revenir sous le feu des projecteurs…

- Mmh… Pas sûr… » Kakuzu ne répondit pas, continuant de feuilleter l'album. Soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre, le grand brun tourna vivement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant une larme rouler sur la joue du jashiniste. Il posa précipitamment l'album et demanda, un peu perdu.

« - Hidan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état !

- M-mais… Je suis tellement content d'être en arrivé là, mais en même temps j'suis triste de plus pouvoir faire certaines choses… J'ai perdu en pratique et m'y remettre me prendra trop de temps … Et puis tous mes fans de cette époque m'auront oubliés alors ça servirai à rien…

- Hidan, que tes fans t'ais oubliés ou que t'y remettre prenne un temps fou on s'en fiche. Tu es et tu resteras toujours le grand Hidan. » Le rassura Kakuzu. Le jashiniste acquiesça et fixa le brun quelques instants avant de chuchoter timidement.

« -J'pourrais avoir un bisoumagique…

- Quoi ?

- Un bisou magique… » Répéta-t-il. Kakuzu écarquilla les yeux et bégaya des mots incompréhensibles mais voyant qu'Hidan attendait toujours, il soupira et se pencha pour frôler le front d'Hidan de ses lèvres. Il allait se reculer et partir en courant mais le jashiniste enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci se recula, surpris, mais Hidan le serrait trop fort pour qu'il puisse se retirer. Le blandinet se sépara de lui, un filet de bave entre leurs lèvres et sourit.

« -Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, en plus avec ces deux crétins –dit-il en pensant à Deidara et Sasori qui n'avaient pas arrêté de parler d'eux- J'en pouvais plus.

- Et bien moi aussi je n'en peux plus. Mais d'une autre chose. » Sur ces mots Kakuzu prit Hidan dans ses bras, une main sur ses omoplates, l'autre sous ses genoux. Hidan fronça les sourcils et lança.

« - Comment ça ? Où tu m'emmènes là ?

- Devine.

-…. Oooooh ! Sal pervers de mes deux ! J'essaye d'être un minimum romantique et toi tu » Mais il se fit couper par des lèvres humides, qu'il s'empressa de lécher goulument. Oh le romantisme viendra plus tard…

* * *

**... Bonjour, chers compatriotes... **

_Non,_ c'est que je reviens d'une mission spatiale intersidérale, donc j'ai pas pus écrire... pas beaucoup... ouais... voilà...

Bon allez oui j'avous j'ai mis encore plus d'un mois à le sortir ! Euké ! Mais c'est dur vous savez ;_;

Bon, review siouplait !


End file.
